


Waking up beside you was the best thing that has ever happend.

by Sunshine_Harem



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boyfriends, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Panic, Hangover, House Party, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Harem/pseuds/Sunshine_Harem
Summary: Dream wakes up besides George on a fruitful morning. It seems they both were drunk last night and might've done some suggestive things. Building up the courage Dream decides to confess to George but it seems George beat him too it.Or they both end up confessing to each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Waking up beside you was the best thing that has ever happend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't harrass the actual people. Please?  
> And this is all fake and fiction!  
> If you'd like this to be taken down Dream or George I will!

A soft groan left the taller males mouth. His head tilting to the right. A heavy weight pressed onto him, anothers breathing but his own. A body fluttering at the beats of their own heart filling him with uneven warmth.

The sweat glistening upon there skins. Hair manganled in a mess and legs intertwined together coming to a whole. Cracking open his eyes he let out another groan. His vision blurred for a moment before coming back to normal, rubbing his temples he tried to sit up but could feel something weigh him down. 

Someone weigh him down.

His bush green eyes glared down at the browned hair boy. A blush creeping up his cheeks. Gasping he slowly pulled down the mitch-matched sheets, his nude body glowly from the golden rays of sunlight that dared to shine upon this unholy sin.

He couldn't help be taken back when he stared at the others nude body, face turning into a wildberry, taking a deep breath he hadn't need to recall what happend that night, he could tell from the crinkely dried up cum stains that were on the bed sheet.

A sigh left his mouth, pure panic of when the other would wake up hit him. A splitting headache hit him like a truck.Thinking of a plan he tried to move away but it was like glue was inbetween them. No way he could escape. Pushing the other down onto the bed.

His arms at each side of his friends head. Those golden rays making the male glow like the god he was. Brown curly locks sticking out at every direction. Skin softer and smoother than baby skin and leather saddles. His neck scarred with purple and blue hickeys, color bone prominet and chest going up in down in a slow rythm. He looked so peaceful and calm.

As if he were put into a world without the negativity,sadness and suffering. Dream couldn't help but blush again, yet this was getting really weird so he quickly rushed off the small male.

Sitting at the edge of the bed he wiped the sweat from his forehead, looking for his clothes he picked up his outfit and quickly put them on. Hopefully the other didn't remember anything because how would they get over this?

George groaned from behind him, "Nooo come baackk.." he said reaching out for Dream. "...." Dream stared at his 'friend' he walked up to the smaller and ruffled his hair. "Sorry George. But I can't throw this friendship away." He said knowing as much as he wanted to stay and cuddle George he couldn't.

Once George would wake up he'd surely never want to be friends again. It's better if he were to just go now before the male woke up. Dream kissed Georges forehead before making his way out of the room. 

Walking past all the confetti and beer cans he walked out of the house. Something aching in his chest, tears forming as quickly as his splitting headache appeared. Shoving his hands in his pocket he just sat down on a bench. The cold air hitting his face. 

He wasn't the only one there. It was party they both were invited too. Multiple people attended. George was quite popular among everyone. They liked him. He liked him. Too bad he couldn't say how he felt. He can't really think right now in that place 

Too many colors to drive everyone insane. He felt dead. Dead inside. He started sobbing hard into his palms. Could George ever love him? A monster like him? He doesn't know how to communicate. His mind is in a different place.

Why would he want to date train wreck like Dream? A guy. A friend. 

"D-dream?" George spoke, Dream turned his head around, "oh..hey." he said waving, George waved back sitting next to him on the bench. His body flinching as he winced. "You good?" Dream asked staring at the frosted specks of grass. "Mhm. Just sore. My head hurts so bad. Ughh I wonder how much I drunk." He muttered.

"Same."

They both sat there quietly. They had to wait for everyone to wake up. Mostly one person. Snap. He had drove them all their. So they had to wait until he was ready to drive them both back home. 

"Do you...know who I was with last night?" George asked, his voice scratchy from non-stop screaming. "Oh uh." He had to think fast. Tell george or don't. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to say the truth. "I was.." he stated staring at his shoes. "Oh. The entire night or? Where'd you wake up? If you know what I mean. Wait. Was it you? Or?" George asked glancing at Dream not sure if he knew what he was even tlaking about.

Dream nervously nodded. "Yeah. I woke up besides..you. Sorry." He muttered feeling as if everything was now runined. "...Ah okay. I just wanted to make sure. At least it wasn't with some stranger. Ew." George said faintly laughing. 

Dream didn't react. "Heh...it's okay. Uhm. Were you drunk?" He asked. It was a odd question. Dream was surpised. "Were you? And no." He asked glancing at George. "Yes. Not too much but drunk enough. Honestly.....I don't regret it." George mumbled looking off into the distance. A blush coated his cheeks.

"Me neither." Dream said gulping hard. "Do you like me?" Dream asked nervously. This was actually really akward. "I think so." George said. Dream looked at George. "So. Does that make us.....Boyfriends?" He asked staring into Georges eyes. 

George averted eye contact, "I guess i-it does. So were..dating." he said staring at his newly boyfriend. "I guess so. Can we?" Dream asked leaning closer, George nodded leaning his face closer to Dreams face. There lips moments away from reaching each other until a loud honk came from a red car. 

The window sliding down, "Come on guys! Get in! Were going to starbucks!" Snap stated. They both pulled away flustered. "Be right there!" George yelled, "Let's just keep this between us?" "Yeah. Sounds good." George said agreeing. 

Standing up he stretched. "Race ya to the car~" he said taking a run for it before gasping and stopping. Groaning he took a deep breath, "aww alittle sore huh?~" Dream said jogging over to the car clearly going slow as George limped over to the car.

They both got into the car shutting there doors. "So who's paying?" Snal asked, George smiled kindly at Dream, "Your so kind Dream! Thank you so much for offering!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the grammer :(  
> Also if Dream ever finds these or has a issue with them I won't mind taking them down. I know it can get uncomfortble for the creators. So please message me if there is a issue.
> 
> ;)
> 
> I also edited the notes-I changed my mind about some things and if my grammer sucks in this oh well.


End file.
